Daiki Kanzaki
Daiki Kanzaki (神崎・ダイキ Kanzaki Daiki) is the main protagonist of Pokémon Magic Tales series. He is a Sky Dragon Slayer and a member of Region Fairy Guild, one of the most famous Guilds in Almia. Daiki learned his Dragon Slayer abilities from his foster father, Brezza and after his disappearance, he has been taking care of his little sister, Ai as they went on a search for their missing dragon father. After the events of ''Historia Chronicles'' arc, Daiki left Region Fairy after his foster parent's sacrifice in reviving all the deceased Dragons and, alongside Riku, is currently in search for the Avatar Guardians throughout the different Regions that is said by the Historia Chronicles the key in defeating the Dark Wizard, Zeref. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Daiki & Ai arc Mystery of Dolce Islands arc Animas arc Tower of Heaven arc Region Festival arc Fairy War arc Shagotte arc Book of Dragons arc Mirage Island arc 2015 arc Guild Ceremony arc Tao Trio arc Keeper of Auraculum arc Grand Magic Games arc Lost Village arc Historia Chronicles arc Guardians arc Pokémon Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Archer: Physical Prowess High Strength: Immense Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes & Acrobatics': Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Enhanced Smell: Assorted Others High-Leveled Intelligence: *'Advanced Growth Rate': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air. This Magic allows Daiki to incorporate the element of air into his body, gaining various characteristics that are typical of a Sky Dragon. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for Daiki, even though he has enough magic power to do so. Uniquely to him, Daiki has shown to employ his healing upon himself, in a relative short time similar to that of a regeneration spell. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by Daiki. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, Daiki can consume external sources of air (those that are not produce by him) to restore his body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that Daiki is directly affected by the air surrounding him, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, he would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, he would become unable to use such Magic as a result. In contrast to another Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy, Daiki is primarily an offensive fighter rather than the usual "support" role and in order to offset of Sky Dragon Slayer's offensive abilities, Daiki mostly uses his Dragon Slayer ability in conduct with Kusanagi, akin similar to that of a Sword Magic. In addition, the most prominent aspect of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Daiki can also employ the wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armour of wind, boosting both his offense and defense, allowing him to walk in the air with impunity. He has gained domination over the element of the sky, allowing him to take an opponent's wind-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it his own; Daiki now controls all of the air in the area and he can manipulate it to his will. Due to this, Daiki is said to be one of the most powerful Sky Dragon Slayers to exist, if not the strongest. Supplementary *'Cure' (ケアル, Kearu): Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize powerful Healing Magic, a Magic previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. Daiki's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, Daiki can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, Daiki is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress; but he cannot heal as effectively in polluted areas. **'Regen' (リージェン, Rījen): *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア, Banīa): Vernier is a supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows Daiki to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When Vernier is cast, the target, or Daiki himself, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said Magical Aura. Vernier is capable of being employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves. Being a much stronger form of Ai's Schnelle spell, Vernier is also capable of not only increasing the speed of the target's, but also increasing their chance of landing a "critical hit". Daiki also capable of casting an "enhanced" version of Vernier, which allows the target to attack very quickly with greatly reduced recovery time, usually fast enough for the attack to be used several times before the enemy can move; almost as if it seems that time has slowed down for the enemies. The incantation for Vernier is: "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....'VERNIER'!" (天を駆ける瞬足なる風を！....瞬足！, Ten wo Kakeru Shunsokunaru Kaze wo！....'Banīa'！''). **'Ile Vernier' (速度倍化, イルバニーア, ''Iru Banīa): A branching form of the Vernier spell. By chanting "Ile Vernier", Daiki is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ, Āmuzu): A supportive spell that, after reciting an enchantment, Daiki then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of magic before his hands, Daiki surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It triples the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier. Being a stronger form of Ai's Kraft spell, Daiki can utilize Arms in order to boost his target's attack strength by sextuple the amount, allowing them to perform exceedingly devastating blows which can shatter magical barriers with ease, something which either Ai nor Wendy is capable of doing so. The incantation for Arms is: " O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! '''ARMS!'"'' (天を切り裂く剛腕なる力を！'剛腕！', Ten wo Kirisaku Gōwannaru Chikara wo！'Āmuzu！'') **Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足, ''Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spell. When performing it, Daiki focuses upon his targets and expels his magical energy towards them, shrouding them within pulsating magical auras. Like the name itself suggests, Arms X Vernier is a combination of Arms and Vernier, and allows Daiki to affect the target with both spells at once, increasing their offense and speed for a certain amount of time. Arms X Vernier boosts the power of their targets to the point that they appear to be mere flashes of energy as they move, powerful enough to cause craters and cracks in the air. **'Ile Arms' (攻撃力倍化, イルアームズ, Iru Āmuzu): A branching form of the Arms spell. By chanting "Ile Arms", Daiki is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *'Avion' (アビオン, Abion): A Sky Dragon Slayer's spell that, by focusing his Magical power on his target, or himself, Daiki is capable of instantly removing them from their current place to another in a short time, similar to that of a Teleportation Magic. This is shown by surrounding his intended target with aura of wind before placing them into another place. This spell is particularly useful by having his ally or himself attacking their enemies really fast or effectively dodging their attacks. However, Daiki can only teleport anyone in a short or long range of where they stand and he can't actually placed them somewhere farther away. *'Armor' (アーマー, Āmā): Armor is a spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. **'Arms X Armor X Vernier' (アームズ　ｘ　アーマー　ｘ　バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): This supportive spell is similar to Arms X Vernier; a union of the Arms, Armor, and Vernier spells. When cast, Daiki focuses upon his targets and expands his magical energy towards them, temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power and speed. In addition, it also boosts their defensive power. It grants a tremendous boost in power all around the board; the targets receive an enormous augmentation; enough to buff them up to at least SS-Class Mages, who are capable of throwing down with the best of them. **'Ile Armor' (防御力倍化, イルアーマー, Iru Āmā): A branching form of the Armor spell. By chanting "Ile Armor", Daiki is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加, エンチャント, リレーゼ, Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell similar to Wendy's Raise spell, Re-Raise allows Daiki to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto him from taking effect. Offense *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): The Sky Dragon Slayer's version of Dragon's Roar, by incorporating the element of air in it. When using this attack, Daiki quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from his mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. His Dragon's Roar is shown to be quite powerful, enough to be able to bypass Yuka's Wave attack and match Chelia Blendy's own breath attack after he unlocks his Second Origin. Daiki has also shown another version of his Sky Dragon's Roar, by gathering and releasing a large quantity of air from his mouth in the form of a hurricane-esque blast. The middle is hollow; this allows Daiki to slice the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force, and the wind decompressing into his opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and it is capable of slashing his opponents and sending them flying away from Daiki, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. **'Azure Sky Dragon's Roar' (青い天龍の咆哮, Aoi Tenryū no Hōkō): An upgraded version of Sky Dragon's Roar, Daiki gathers enough air in his mouth, then emits a rather powerful azure colored hurricane-like blast towards his target. Unlike Sky Dragon's Roar, this roar is powerful enough destroy a magical (or otherwise impenetrable) barrier in one hit; making it a powerful variation of Dragon's Roar in compare to others. Daiki also shown to make a variation of his stronger Dragon's Roar, which allows him to slice his opponents or otherwise knocking them back and sent flying away from him. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Seven Flashes' (天龍の七閃, Tenryū no Nanasen): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Cutter' (天龍の風切り, Tenryū no Kazekiri): *'Sky Dragon's Tornado' (天竜の竜巻, Tenryū no Tatsumaki): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Arrows' (天龍の風矢, Tenryū no Fūya): **'Sky Dragon's Blaze Arrows' (天龍の連射矢, Tenryū no Renshaya): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿, Shōha Tenkūsen): *'Shattering Light: Sword of Kusanagi' (照破・草薙の剣, Shōha: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi): Dragon Force Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu)): Equipment Kusanagi (クサナギ, Kusanagi): Relationships Other Appearances Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Region Fairy Members Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mages Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Slayers